


Like Mother, Like Son

by sarcasticnotsardonic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, It's luke, M/M, Wedding, but who can blame her, get it Maryse, hook ups, that awkward time when you catch your mom getting busy at your own wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticnotsardonic/pseuds/sarcasticnotsardonic
Summary: Just a short little thing based on a tweet I saw from @scribbleddream: "alec and magnus looking for a closet to make out in at their reception and accidentally stumble onto maryse and luke lmao"Thanks for the inspiration!





	Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something that wouldn't be that deep and still kind of sweet, but also amusing. 
> 
> Un-beta'd. Mistakes completely my own!

Magnus is laughing as Alec is pulling him through the corridor.

"Alexander, not that I mind, but you do realize we've snuck out of our own wedding reception, right?"

"Yeah, I realize. I just don't care."

Before he knows it, Alec has him pinned against a wall and he's kissing him in that hungry way that alerts Magnus to the fact that he best get Alec somewhere private. Fast.

"I really, really need to get you alone," Alec says in his most husky-sounding voice.

"Then get me alone."

Alec kisses him once more before letting out a reluctant groan.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't look like _that_."

"Like what?" Magnus asks, feigning innocence, but then he winks and Alec knows Magnus is fully aware of his effect on his new husband.

"Like a full course meal."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, where on God's green earth did you hear that phrase?"

"I heard some Shadowhunters using it in the Institute."

"You did?"

"Yeah...."

Alec is trying - and failing - not to blush, but it's of no use.

"Stop giving me that look. You know it's true."

"Oh, I know."

Alec rolls his eyes and grabs Magnus by the hand as they begin their search of the perfect make out spot.

"What about this one?" Magnus asks, gesturing to a utility closet.

"No, there's mops and brooms in there. It's not the right ambiance."

Magnus snorts. Of course Alec, even in his horniest of states, would still try and make it romantic for Magnus.

"I could care less about the ambiance, Alexander."

"We did not sneak out of our own wedding reception to make out in a utility closet, Magnus. It should be more dignified."

"As you wish then, my dearest Alexander," Magnus responds offering a shrug.

If anything, it only makes Magnus want Alec more. He's so adorable.

They round another hallway and come across an office.

"How about in here?"

"It's someone's _office_ , Magnus."

"Like we haven't done worse in your office?"

Alec glares at him ever so slightly, but Magnus knows he doesn't mean anything by it.

"That's....different."

Magnus sighs.

"This is starting to become very _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ -esque if I don't say so myself."

Alec stops and looks at his husband. His husband. Alec doubts he'll get sick of using that word.

"Who is Goldilocks and why is she with three bears?"

Magnus giggles.

"Never mind, Alexander."

"Maybe we should head back towards the reception hall? There could be a vacant coat closet nearby?"

"Oh, that's hot."

It takes some time for them to make their way back. After all, just because Alec doesn't want to have his full meal quiet yet doesn't mean he can't have a little sample.

"Don't know how we missed this," Alec says once they find the closet.

"We? I think you mean you, Alexander. I was an innocent bystander before you kidnapped me - "

"You're hardly innocent, Magnus."

" - and brought me along on this wild goose chase."

"Well, whatever. The point it is we found it."

"Yes, we did."

Before Magnus knows it, Alec's lips are on him. A full attack, but Magnus could care less.

They're not paying attention to anything besides each other and for that very reason, it's a miracle they even manage to get the door open . Alec fumbles with the knob, laughing with both frustration and anticipation.

When he hears it click, he whispers, "get in."

It's a pretty deep closet and that's probably why they don't notice that they're not alone at first.

"I can't find the switch, Magnus. Can you just do your thing?"

"I think it would be sexier with the lights off."

Alec scoffs.

"Well, I think it would be sexier if I could see what I was doing." 

Magnus lets out a soft "as you wish," and suddenly, there is light.

"Oh, my God."

And there's also his mother apparently in the middle of what Alec was hoping to do with Magnus.....with _Luke_.

"Mom?" Alec asks in slight horror.

"Alec!"

Maryse appears just as mortified.

Luke steps back, letting Maryse out of his embrace.

"Alec. Magnus," he nods in acknowledgement. "That was a very nice, ahem, ceremony."

"Very lovely," Maryse adds.

Now, Magnus has had quite a number of awkward moments in his lifetime, but this might top the cake. His mother-and-law and Luke? Half-naked in a coat closet? At _his_ own wedding???

"Luke." Maryse's voice breaks the silence, "you should probably , you know."

She gestures to his shirt which he's holding in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. I should," Luke agrees, sliding his arms through the shirt and buttoning it up as quickly as he can. "The chicken dish was fantastic by the way."

"Thanks. It was Magnus' idea."

Magnus lets out a nervous laugh as he pats Alec. "Don't be modest, Alexander. You were an equal participant in the planning."

"Mmm." Did anyone say awkward? "Sorry," Alec begins to speak, "I have to ask....how long has this been going on? You two, I mean."

"About fifteen minutes," Luke deadpans, earning him an elbow nudge from Maryse.

"Lucian."

"Kidding. We, uh, me and your mom that is, well, we've been seeing each other, Alec."

"Okay," is all Alec can say at the moment. "And you're, you guys are happy?"

Luke looks at Maryse and Maryse looks at him, and then at Alec.

"I am, Alec. I am very happy."

Luke nods.

"Me too."

"Then I'm happy, too."

It takes a minute (and everyone looking at him) for Magnus to realize they're waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, as am I."

"Well, we should head back to the reception." Maryse hugs Alec and then Magnus. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Save me a dance?"

"I will."

Alec steps aside to let his mom and Luke out of the closet. When the door is closed, he turns to Magnus who is devilishly smirking.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Say whatever it is you're going to say that will make me even more mortified than I already I am."

"Alexander, honestly. All I was going to say is that the Downworld Council meetings will be _quite_ interesting."

"Magnus."

"Does this mean Clary is your sister now?"

"I'm leaving."

Magnus is cracking up and not even trying to contain it.

"Will he make you call him "Daddy Luke" or that reserved for him and your mom?"

"Oh, my God. I'm rethinking this whole marriage thing."

But Magnus just laughs. He really can't wait for the next council meeting.


End file.
